Alive Again
by Arinrin
Summary: Treinta y cinco años han pasado desde el incidente de Sarah, el Conde Von Krolock nuevamente se vera obligado a conocer a otra mujer humana, podrá esta vez encontrar una compañera leal?, sin embargo, Herbert lo permitira? OC/Von Krolock Romance y OC/Herbert Friendship
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Tanz Der Vampire y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por desgracia_

Para algunas personas, los días pueden pasar como rayos de sol en primavera, siempre alegres y acogedores, la calma ante todo y una sensación de felicidad que es imposible de imaginar, sin embargo no siempre se ve de la misma forma en cada individuo, la gente más joven a pesar de contar con un techo, comida, fuego, no son capaces de valorar lo que tienen y temerarios emprenden viaje solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Se está el amanecer, un nuevo día está naciendo y sin embargo en una pequeña casa, el amor y la alegría habían muerto en aquel hogar. Una mujer de piel de alabastro y cabellos de oro yacía empapada de sudor, las sabanas que alguna vez fueron blancas, ahora estaban mezcladas de sangre, un nítido color carmesí que se extendía con rapidez sobre las hojas, la respiración de la muchacha apenas respiraba, sus ojos lentamente perdían el brillo de la vida y la muerte esperaba ansiosa reclamarla, a su lado estaba un joven, de unos 26 años tal vez, su rostro acongojado al ver a la mujer en esas condiciones, alzo la vista cuando escucho el balbuceo del recién nacido, estaba en los brazos de la comadrona aunque podía distinguir un ligero rizo rubio escapar de la manta que cubría al menor, fue sacado del aquel momento cuando sintió una fría mano tomar la suya

Pro..pro..

Shhh Alena no hables – respondió el joven con dulzura

Albert prométeme – dijo la rubia con la mayor fuerza que pudo – prométeme que no dejaras que se la lleve, escóndela, no dejes que la tenga…

Lo prometo – señalo afligido, aunque al ver la sonrisa de la muchacha, su semblante se tornó mas serio – lo prometo, hermana, la tendré bajo mi custodia como si fuera mía…

No paso mucho tiempo después, para que Alena falleciera, sus funerales fueron dos días después, y solo estaba presente su hermano, Albert, quien en sus brazos llevaba a su hermosa sobrina, mirando la tumba de Alena, Albert juro en voz alta

Alena no voy a dejar que esta niña viva lo mismo que nos sucedió a nosotros, ella será feliz y amada

Nunca imagino lo que sucedería en algunos años posteriores

Han pasado 30 años y aún era capaz de sentir el aroma a rosas que ella solía usar, él sabía que a ella le gustaba ser admirada, ella conocía su belleza y la utilizo a menudo para conseguir lo que quería, a menudo llegaban a posada gente que se desvanecía la conocer a Sarah Chagall, pues nadie era capaz de resistir aquellos cabellos rojos tan profundos como el vino, piel algo tostada por el sol y ojos verdes nítidos y seductores, no había hombre que pudiera resistir a sus encantos, tampoco un vampiro, en especial un noble, que radicaba en su castillo junto con su sequito de súbditos, monstruos llamados por el pueblo, hijos de la noche que viven en la eternidad y la riqueza del conocimiento a través de los siglos, el conde se encontraba sentado en la Sala que estaba cerca de la chimenea, el fuego aún se encontraba encendido, calor, que ridículo, como era posible que los humanos sintiera que el fuego es indispensable, como era posible que la raza humana siguiera existiendo si dentro de las especies no encontraba diferencia a un perro o un conejo, sus mentes avariciosas y poco visionarias le molestaban, prueba de ello había sido Sarah, tan hermosa, pensó que era un pecado que ella no se encontrara dentro de los inmortales, ella podía ser su compañera eterna y amante… que error al pensar en ello, solo de recordar su mera esencia, causaba una ira insoportable en él, no otra vez, no dejaría que esa pequeña ingrata humana, llenara su cabeza al caos, nunca más, se levantó del sofá y noto que casi estaba por amanecer, aquellos atisbos de rayos anaranjados que se asomaban por el cielo y daba cuenta de que el día pronto empezaría, el conde salió del estudio en dirección a su habitación en el lado más oscuro del castillo para dar la bienvenida a su sueño de inmortal, sin embargo al entrar noto que su hijo se encontraba ya dormido en su ataúd, cuanto tiempo había pasado sentado recordando el pasado?, tranquilamente descendió hasta su ataúd, así como el día comenzaba

5 años más tarde….

El pueblo estaba celebrando otro año de buenas cosechas, los campos estaban más fecundos que nunca y la gente era feliz por ello, como cada año decidieron celebrar la fiesta de la cosecha para tomar un descanso del arduo trabajo que les toma recolectar sus verduras y luego distribuirlas a los otros pueblos, la fiesta también fue una celebración para dar la bienvenida al comienzo del invierno, los grandes campos fueron el lugar ideneo para aquella fiesta, había vino y comida para servir, además de la orquesta que entregaba música y el pueblo bailaba feliz, aunque habían un grupo de aldeanos armados con horquetas, palas y otras herramientas, estaban haciendo guardia por los alrededores del lugar, ya que podía ser una de las ocasiones en donde los monstruos del Castillo que se encontraba en la punta de la montaña podían asomarse, aquellas bestias de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos lividos que delataban que no existía vida en ellos, monstruos con colmillos en sus bocas que eran capaces de beber la sangre de las personas o animales que estuvieran cerca de ellos, monstruos conocidos como vampiros, bestias similares a los humanos pero sin corazón y vergüenza, los aldeanos vivieron con miedo ya que sabían que al acercase demasiado a los alrededores del Castillo, estarían llamando la ira del Conde Von Krolock, un hombre que nadie conocía de cerca, solo algunos lograron captar su silueta en la noche, con una capa negra y larga que atemorizaba a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado, cabellos largos y sedosos de un color gris recorrían parte de su pecho y rostro, sus súbditos acostumbraban a vestir de negro, era la única forma de reconocerlos, salvo uno, una de aquellos monstruos era conocido como "el Alba" solo se notaba su hermosa cabellera blanca y alta estatura, generalmente asechaba las noches donde la luna era blanca, enorme y hermosa, los pocos aldeanos que sobrevivieron luego haberlo visto, solo decían que era tan peligroso así como bello, no tenían palabras para explicar la belleza que ese ser lograba irradiar, en la fiesta todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, la comida y bebida sobraba, una que otra pelea que era resuelta en el momento, y lo mejor de todo, ningún vampiro se veía cerca de los alrededores, no podían tener una mejor noche, ellos pensaban y sin embargo que ignorantes eran…

Lejos de la fiesta se encontraban algunos graneros y también el molino que los proveía de agua, desde la torre un hermoso ser de cabellos rubios casi platinos, miraba con diversión como los aldeanos que vigilaban la fiesta iban rodeados de collares de ajo, que idiotas! Acaso seres como ellos, inmortales se verían afectados por una simple verdura? Sus ojos azules cristalinos miraban con burla y cierto enojo, aquellos collares, como se atreven! Su orgullo como inmortal no le permitía seguir quieto como si nada, acercándose más a la ventana de la torre poso su mano sobre el marco y miraba fijamente a la gente bailando

Veamos si sus preciosos ajos son capaces de detenerme… - dijo burlándose mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su hermoso rostro – esto será divertido – el muchacho desapareció en la oscuridad de la torre.

Mientras tanto el señor del castillo se encontraba sentado en su estudio con la luz de la luna como su única acompañante en el salón, una copa de líquido rojo en mano izquierda, un libro en latín en su mano derecha, era interrumpido por su sirviente, un jorobado que con algo de miedo se acercó a su señor

Su excelencia…

Koukol no quiero ser molestado – decía el hombre sin sacar los ojos del libro

Su excelencia… malo malo… excelencia molesto… - pronuncio con rapidez y leve tartamudeo, el conde levanto la vista del libro para ver a su sirviente – muéstrame – simplemente señalo, al levantarse siguió al jorobado quien salió del castillo y cerca de los muros del castillo se encontraban figuras hechas de ajo

Humanos estúpidos! – rugió molesto mientras se cerraba los ojos y se tocaba el puente de la nariz con las manos, suspiro molesto, no entendía la pequeña obsesión de los humanos por crear cruces de ajo, creerán que lo dañara? Por supuesto que no! Pero como se atreven a dañar su castillo con estúpidas verduras, atravesando por su sendero de plantas y árboles, dañando lo que no les pertenece! – quiero que saques todo ese montón de ajo y luego me digas que se dañó del jardín, no voy a permitir que mis territorios sean contaminados por seres sin sentido! - señalo con furia mientras daba la vuelta y retornaba al castillo, el sirviente rápidamente acotaba las ordenes de su maestro

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, en un callejón el joven de cabellos rubios estaba encima de una muchacha joven, parecían bastante íntimo, algunos hombres que pasaron y lograron ver simplemente confundieron a una prostituta con algún cliente, cuando ya no se sentía a nadie por el lugar, el muchacho soltó a la joven quien cayó al suelo sin vida y con el cuello roto, el rubio terminaba de saborear la sangre de la muchacha cuando sintió el grito desgarrador una mujer vieja, ladeo la cabeza y miro a la mujer quien le mostraba una cruz, como si fuera una especie de protección, el muchacho rio sonoramente, aunque luego hizo una mueca de dolor tapando su rostro, dedos aun cubrían su rostro, los movió solo un poco para mirar a la mujer, maldita sea! El dolor era simplemente el reflejo de un rayo de sol que se asomaba desde la cruz, lamentablemente, al quedar fijo mirando a la mujer, no noto cuando los aldeanos empezaron a rodearlo, con un fácil movimiento de brazos empujo a dos hombres, quienes perdieron el conocimiento al caer al suelo, el vampiro se movía rápido pero tenía problemas, ya estaba amaneciendo y necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde dormir, no alcanzaría a llegar al castillo, podía sentir que más aldeanos salieron a su persecución, con cuidado se escondió en una de las bodegas de las casas nobles, al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado iluminado, maldiciendo empezó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse cuando sintió ruidos, eran los aldeanos quienes estaban gritando que tuvieran cuidado, había un vampiro escondido en el pueblo, el muchacho de cabellos rubios totalmente llenado por la ira, juro que cuando llegara la noche iría por la cabeza de ese estúpido aldeano, sin darse cuenta donde iba caminando, se topó en el pasillo con una sirvienta quien dio un sonoro grito, el vampiro rápidamente huyo por la casa, subiendo trato de encontrar un ático o una sala oscura, no encontrando ninguna, humanos estúpidos! Ni siquiera sus casas son decentes! Con preocupación noto como el solo estaba más alto y se dio cuenta que estaba condenado, miro como una pequeña niña vestida con un camisón bastante viejo lo miraba fijamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba la pequeña le tomo la mano y lo arrastro hasta un pequeño cuarto, en el transcurso del viaje, los rayos del sol tocaron la piel del vampiro sintiendo dolorosas quemaduras, al entrar en la habitación con la pequeña esta solo le indico su cama, el vampiro no entendía, solo la miro

Shhh debajo de la cama - dijo la pequeña lo más silencioso que pudo, el vampiro rápidamente se escondió, no paso mucho tiempo antes que la puerta se abrió de golpe y una criada con unos aldeanos entraron a la estrecha habitación

Aimée que haces despierta! – grito una mujer regordeta con enojo, la pequeña solo miro asustada a la gente que tenia delante de ella

Escuche un grito… - susurro asustada, la criada solo miro eceptica y dijo rápidamente

No quiero que abras la puerta a nadie me escuchaste! Si sientes algo extraño por los pasillos solo grita!, hay un monstruo suelto y estamos buscándolo!

Un monstruo? - pregunto la niña con ojos inocentes, uno de los aldeano la miro con molestia

Si niña, un monstruo, simplemente no salgas de tu habitación – rápidamente cerraron la puerta y la pequeña puso pestillo, dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras miraba la cama

Señor… usted es un monstruo?

_Nota: espero reviews… si es que alguien entiende español.- LOL _


	2. Noche I - El Encuentro

_Notas: tengo 1 review! Y fui feliz, porque recién recordé que la mayoría del fandom aparte del alemán, utiliza el inglés, así que deberé traducir el capitulo _

_**Queenmedesa:**__ no pensé que alguien leería la historia, gracias por leer!. Ya, creo que fue error mío no haber especificado esto, pero prefiero describir a Von Krolock con cabellos grises porque da un tono más armónico a su tenebrosidad que el negro, en cuanto a Herbert prefiero modificarle algunas cosas, no será tan OCC, pero para darle un sentido más específico a la historia, hice los cambios, gracias por el review_

_Alive Again_

Noche I – El Encuentro

El Conde Von Krolock era conocido por su poca paciencia y esta vez estaba estallando en la ira, estaba a punto de amanecer y su hijo, aun no llegaba al castillo, muchacho temerario! Acaso no entiende lo peligroso de dormir fuera del castillo en el día!? Molesto Von Krolock se metió a su ataúd, esperando a que la noche llegara luego, para salir a buscar a su hijo.

Marberss Hall

Marberss Hall era conocida como una de las casas más hermosas del pueblo junto con Ellenmor Hause de la Familia Von Weller, Bertol Hall de la Famila Von Elber y Bassan Hause de la Familia Van Habringer aquellas 4 familias eran los hacendados más ricos de la zona, sin embargo nada se comparaba a la Familia von Veltheim, noble cuna que desde generaciones ha sido dueño de varios campos fértiles del pueblo, a pesar de la altivez de Lady Von Veltheim y sus hijos, Lord Von Veltheim no lo es, al contrario, Albert Von Veltheim es un hombre alto, de piel clara y ojos grises como si fuera la mas noble plata, un destacado rasgo de la Familia nadie en el pueblo poseía tal color de ojos a excepción de los Von Veltheim, sus cabellos llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus orejas, desordenados de color arena, se encontraba en su estudio cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta

Adelante - dijo el hombre, la puerta lentamente se abrió viendo a una criada entrar

Mi señor, los aldeanos se han retirado, el monstruo debe andar en otro lugar

Muy bien, puedes retirarte – la sirvienta hizo un leve reverencia antes de abandonar el lugar, Albert y su esposa estaban en la fiesta cuando los pobladores llegaron asustados gritando que había un vampiro en el pueblo, su preocupación fueron los niños, sus dos hijos e hija, Henry y Leopold eran gemelos de 10 años, quienes son la alegría del hogar

Henry es el hijo menor, de cabellos azabache como los de su madre y ojos de color avellana, sus rasgos pertenecen a la familia de su mujer, los Von Weller, mientras que Leopold el mayor, poseía aquellos ojos plateados de los Von Veltheim, de cabellos mas castaños, inteligente muchacho que probablemente hara logros al pueblo, su pequeña hija Elena de 7 años, una pequeña niña de ojos castaños y cabellos negros, de piel clara y mirada altiva, idéntica a su madre, sin embargo a los ojos de Albert, todos sus hijos eran una hermosa bendición, donde no veía las actitudes negativas de los muchachos.

Más arriba, en el segundo piso ala izquierda de la mansión, un pequeño cuarto que antes era una bodega, una pequeña niña miraba su cama y no sabía qué hacer, ella se despertó asustada por el grito de Agata, una de las criadas de la casa, soñolienta salió de su cama, una vieja y maltrecha, la pequeña camino con pies descalzos hacia el pasillo, ahí fue cuando noto a un joven alto de cabellos rubios platinados, en ese instante pensó que podría ser un ladrón, sus ropas a pesar de ser finas, estaban empapadas con sangre, el rufián giro su cabeza y cruzaron miradas, ella vio que el muchacho era hermoso, incluso dudo que fuera un niño, jamás había visto un hombre tan hermoso, sus ojos azules cristalinos parecían preocupados, no era posible que esta preciosa criatura fuera un ladrón, con la mayor rapidez que pudo se acercó al joven y lo llevo a su habitación, una vez adentro con pena vio que sus manos y parte de su rostro mostraban quemaduras, el joven parecía en el dolor, en ese momento sintió el bullicio del pasillo, y rápidamente le pidió que se escondiera debajo de la cama, cuando Betsie otra criada, llego ordenándole que no debía abrir su puerta, era posible que un monstruo haya entrado a la mansión, al cerrar la puerta ella lentamente se giró y dudosa pregunto:

Señor… usted es un monstruo? – su pequeña voz fue escuchada perfectamente bajo la cama, donde el joven rubio solo dio un gruñido, se encontraba confundido, porque una mocosa humana se arriesgaría por protegerlo? O tal vez era una trampa, al escuchar la pregunta de la menor solo gruño, cuando oyó sus pequeños pasos acercarse a la cama

Señor? – la pequeña se arrodillo mirando por debajo de la cama, ella podía ver solo un poco pero alcanzo a ver perfectamente dos grandes colmillos que salían de la boca del joven, ella se enderezo rápidamente tapándose la boca, miro en todas las direcciones, por ultimo como pudo se acercó a la ventana a tapar con parte de las mantas que utilizaba en su vieja cama, solo un pequeño rayo de luz entraba, aunque para su suerte solo llegaba al techo, con cuidado abrió la puerta del armario y saco un abrigo que solía ser de su tío Albert y lo dejo sobre la silla donde ella dejaba su ropa, lentamente se arrodillo otra vez y dijo un poco mas segura – Acabo de tapar la ventana Señor Vampiro, creo que ahora puede salir… Ninguna respuesta tuvo, ella retrocedió y abrió la cerradura de la puerta, saliendo y cerrando rápidamente la puerta, de inmediato el joven salió debajo de la cama, maldición! La mocosa fue a buscar ayuda!, así que ese era el plan, encerrarlo, vio sobre la silla un abrigo viejo pero lo suficientemente grueso como para cubrir la mayoría de su cuerpo, luego de ponérselo sintió asco, aún conservaba el olor del humano, empezó a revolver el pequeño cuarto para lograr encontrar algo para cubrir su rostro, frustrado solo tiro los pocos vestidos viejos que había en el armario,

"Maldita sea!" – cerro con fuerza sus puños, como podría escapar de este asqueroso lugar, sus agudo oídos sintieron pequeños pasos acercarse, otra vez esa mocosa humana, trato de ver donde esconderse, solo se deslizo detrás de la puerta, en el momento de abrir, solo noto que era la niña humana con una bandeja con cosas que los humanos consumirían, la pequeña al dar la vuelta para cerrar noto que el joven estaba delante de ella con el abrigo puesto, ella rápidamente cerró la puerta y miro al muchacho que parecía molesto, ella sin embargo saco la otra manta de franela que tenía en la cama y se la entregó al joven.

Señor Vampiro, si usted tiene frio puede utilizar mi manto… traje un poco de pan y agua para que pueda comer – al no recibir respuesta ella solo bajo la vista triste, porque cada vez que ella conocía a alguien se molestaban? Que había hecho mal esta vez?

No has hecho nada malo… es solo que estoy molesto – respondió apático el joven vampiro, ella alzo la vista hacia él

Eh?

He dicho que no estoy molesto contigo – el joven de inmediato sintió curiosidad de esta niña, es que acaso sus padres no le enseñaron que era peligroso meter desconocidos a sus habitaciones, sobre todo vampiros? Los humanos cuentan historias estúpidas acerca de su raza, con el fin de aterrorizar a los niños humanos, sin embargo esta niña estaba triste pensando si ella lo había hecho enojar, mirando de cerca a la pequeña, noto que su piel era tan blanca como el alabastro, de hecho se sorprendió de ver a un humano tan similar en color de piel a ellos, ella era bastante pequeña de estatura, tenía una hermosa cabellera que le llegaba al inicio de sus pequeños hombros, rizos rubios como el oro y llamativos ojos grises que fácilmente brillarían como la plata más pura, esos ojos eran bastante expresivos, ella lo miraba fijamente expectante, esa niña irradiaba inocencia… ah… hace mucho tiempo que no veía a un humano de esta clase, raros, pero eran los más exquisitos, humanos sin mancha de maldad o malicia, ella sería un excelente plato de comida, sintió como sus colmillos zumbaban de sed de sangre, sin embargo recordó donde se encuentra y precisamente matar a esta niña ahora, no sería algo bueno, tal vez ella podría ayudarlo a salir de aquí, con un delicado ademan, estiro su mano hacia la pequeña rubia y esta lentamente le entrego la de ella, el vampiro pudo sentir esa pequeña mano, ah… ella era cálida, con un leve movimiento de su brazo, acerco a la niña hasta su lado

Pequeña, cómo te llamas? - pregunto con falsa dulzura, arrodillándose a su altura

Aimée señor vampiro - respondió la menor, ella al sentir su mano tan fría, dio un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, rápidamente se separó del joven, tomo la manta de franela y se acercó hasta el joven y le rodeo con la manta, vergonzosa miro al vampiro – lo lamento no tengo chimenea en el cuarto para que no sienta tanto frio, quiere comer algo? – pregunto la menor, el muchacho quiso reírse en voz alta del gesto pueril de la niña humana, es que no le enseñaron que los inmortales no sienten frio?, miro a la pequeña desconcertado, sería mejor decirle la verdad? Bueno, si no se encontrara en esta lamentable situación de estar dependiendo de un humano, la rabia llego de un momento a otro, como era posible verse envuelto en este lio?! Él un vampiro que existe desde hace 600 años, dependiendo de una niña humana!? Inocente o no, seguía siendo un simple humano, miro a Aimée fijamente eligiendo las palabras más sencillas para ganar su confianza

Gracias lady Aimée pero estaré bien con el abrigo y la manta

Yo no soy una lady, solo Aimée, Lady Veltheim dice que yo nací mal y moriré mal – añadió con un toque de tristeza, mirando el suelo, el vampiro no dudo en absoluto sobre lo que dijo la niña "es cierto, naciste humana, naciste mal desde un principio" pensó el joven

Bueno Aimée necesito que me digas cuantas personas viven en la casa, crees que me encontraran? – miro a la joven con preocupación fingida, la niña inmediatamente negó con la cabeza

No señor vampiro, en esta parte solo estoy yo, puedo limpiar mi cuarto sola, así que Betsie o las otras criadas no vienen acá – dijo sonriendo amablemente la niña, el vampiro también sonreía maliciosamente, "perfecto, solo unas horas más y serás un exquisito plato…"

Señor Vampiro, usted tiene nombre? – curiosa pregunto la menor

Herbert, Herbert Von Krolock – respondió el muchacho, seriamente pensando si luego de saborear la sangre de esta niña humana podría convertirla en uno de ellos, la pequeña era lo bastante bonita para morir tan luego… y con ese pequeño tamaño, sería una excelente muñeca! lieblich und schön*.

Hebet?

Herbert – recalco el vampiro – cuántos años tienes Aimée? - la niña algo avergonzada levanto su pequeña mano y estiro sus cinco deditos, el vampiro noto la felicidad de la niña, con una sonrisa malévola miro a la pequeña, "Así que es eso…" pensó Herbert, esta niña humana es feliz cada vez que alguien le habla y no está enojado con ella, entonces sería mucho más sencillo manipularla, él iba a hablar cuando sintió el golpe de la puerta desde el exterior, rápidamente el vampiro se puso de pie y se quedó detrás de la puerta, la pequeña se apresuró a abrir, aunque solo un poco, lentamente miro hacia arriba

Mira la hora que es y tu aun no estas levantada, acaso quieres que Lord Veltheim te vea en esas ropas! – musito con desdén Lady Voltheim – en esta casa se tienen normas mousy

Lo siento Lady Veltheim no volverá a suceder – susurro triste Aimée mientras bajaba la mirada, en cambio Esther Veltheim dio la media vuelta y se alejó hacia la planta, como odiaba a esa mocosa, fruto indigno!, hace 5 años atrás su marido, Albert, llego con un bebe en sus brazos diciendo que de ahora en adelante viviría con ellos, al principio Esther pensó que podía ser un caso de caridad, una posible dama de compañía para Elena en un futuro, todo esos pensamientos se derrumbaron en el minuto que sus ojos se toparon con los del bebe, eran los ojos de los Voltheim, una bastarda!, una maldita bastarda que tenía más rasgos de los Volheim que sus propios hijos!, desde entonces, decidió que jamás le daría un lugar en la familia, su marido tampoco mostro mucho oposición cuando el ratoncito creció y se le entrego un cuarto viejo como habitación, incluso estaba siendo demasiada buena persona para permitir semejante escoria en su hogar, cada vez que Albert no estaba en la mansión, Lady Esther Veltheim se aferró tenazmente a recordarle a Aimée que ella solo es una escoria, que su presencia molesta a cualquier persona, que no tenía derecho a cenar con ellos en la mesa, sino en la cocina, con los criados, que no debía circular por la casa por los pasillos de la familia, sino por las puertas de servicio, sus ropas eran diseñadas con viejos uniformes de las criadas, esperaba que la muchacha muriera de frio en los inviernos cuando le ordenaba recolectar varas del jardín o cualquier cosa que la obligara estar a la intemperie y sin embargo esa pequeña rata se aferraba a vivir!, poco sabia la señora de la casa que sus pensamientos eran absorbidos por un vampiro a unos pocos metros de distancia, Herbert tenía la mirada fija en el cuello de la muchacha, se sentía como el gato a punto de devorar al ratón, por suerte la pequeña rápidamente se empezó a mover, cambiándose de ropa miro al vampiro.

Señor Hebet prometo traer un poco más comida más tarde, si aún tiene frio… lo lamento solo tengo dos mantas y el abrigo del tío Albert – musito avergonzada, hizo una reverencia y salió hacia la planta inferior de la mansión

Herbert por otro lado suspiro molesto, aun preguntándose como termino en este lugar, cuanto tiempo había pasado? , ahora que su aperitivo humano no se encontraba con asco se quitó las mantas y empezó a examinar sus quemaduras, eran horribles, manchas de color moradas-verdosas, eran dolorosas y ardían

Cuando salga de este lugar voy a perseguirte estúpido humano y te hare sufrir hasta que supliques… - hablo a la nada el vampiro, recordando al campesino que lo intento cazar, con cuidado dejo sus heridas descubiertas, a pesar de la suavidad y calidad de sus ropas, eran dolorosas a las quemaduras del sol.

Ese día fue un verdadero caos para el pueblo, nadie se encontraba tranquilo, pues los aldeanos no fueron capaces de encontrar al monstruo que merodeaba en el alba, la gente estaba en histeria y paranoicos, llegando a discutir entre ellos, nadie caminaba sin un collar de ajos al cuello, por desgracia, para Aimée fue obligada a llevar uno, su cuello empezó a presentar ampollas y fuerte comezón, la primera vez que hablo de su negativa de acercarse al ajo porque se sentía mal, las criadas lo tomaron como simple queja de niña malcriada, hasta que hace meses atrás, la menor colapso en el suelo y el medico dicto que sufría de Alergia al Ajo, los síntomas aumentarían si ella seguía en exposición, cuando la pequeña rubia se alejó lo suficiente con el cubo para ir a buscar semillas, rápidamente se quitó el collar y lo deposito con cuidado, puede que odiara los ajos por el dolor que le causa, pero el miedo que sentía cada vez que la castigaban era peor que cualquier collar de ajo que pudiera estar cerca de ella

Cada vez que pasaba por el sendero que conducía a los graneros, con frecuencia Aimée se acerca a la cruz que se encuentra en el camino a rezar, por la familia Veltheim que le han dado asilo, las criadas que han ayudado en su crianza, incluso por Leopold y Henry, a pesar de los castigos que muchas veces le dan, pero ella no puede ser egoísta, el padre Stefan, dice que no se debe odiar, ella confía en las palabras del sacerdote, jamás la ha engañado, ni tratado mal, él debe decir la verdad, aunque por mucho tiempo que lleva rezando, todavía no ve cambios, rápidamente y con lamento se puso el collar de ajo y se fue con la cubeta llena de semillas de vuelta a la casa, al llegar, Bessie le quito el collar y entonces le mando a limpiar los marcos de las ventanas, ya estaba empezando a ver el día anaranjado, pronto se acercaría el atardecer, a esa hora los sirvientes están en la cocina ordenando la loza, manteles y viendo los últimos detalle en preparar la mesa para la cena, la pequeña rubia aprovecho el momento en que nadie la veía y saco un poco de pan, queso, y un vaso de vino y se trasladó lo más sigilosa posible hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y encontró al señor Hebet sentado en la silla vieja, sus heridas estaban expuestas, de solo mirarlas Aimée sintió dolor, cuando el vampiro dirigió la mirada hacia su aperitivo humano, vio sus ojos plateados acuosos

Se veo feo pero no duele mucho… - musito indiferente, era extraño, durante muchos años Herbert comparaba las personalidades de los humanos, la gran mayoría eran seres envidiosos y vengativos, sin embargo, esta niña sentía pena por otras personas… un hombre… un hombre le concientizaba de que no debe odiar, pobre niña… viviendo de lo que otros le dicen… al menos, cuando se convierta en su muñeca, será obediente

Lo lamento señor Hebet, traje un poco de comida y vino para que se alimente - se acercó hasta el vampiro dejando los alimentos en el borde de la cama, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él. Entrego el vaso – Disculpe si es muy poco pero prometo traer más tarde

Quiero que hagas algo por mi Aimée… - susurro de forma melosa el vampiro, tomo el vaso de vino con la una mano mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y con la otra, tomo la mano de la pequeña y la acerco hacia su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros, podía sentir el corazón de la chica palpitar, lentamente su mentón empezó a deslizar hacia el cuello, estar despierto todo el día, herido y sin comida, estaban matando a Herbert, una de sus manos con dulzura acaricio la mejilla izquierda de la pequeña humana, ante el tacto en su rostro, la menor inconscientemente cerro sus ojos, esperando que el dolor apareciera y sin embargo, sintió un tacto frio, tan helado como una tormenta de invierno, dudosa empezó a abrir sus ojos, debido a su estatura diminuta su mirada estaba a la altura de su boca, podía ver su pecho agitarse y su mandíbula apretarse

Señor Hebet? – pregunto asustada, el vampiro estaba tan quieto y callado – Señor Hebet? – hablo por segunda vez, malinterpretando la sed de sangre del vampiro por dolor, instintivamente rodeo sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, dejando su cuello totalmente expuesto el inmortal, todo estaba listo, el sol se había escondido y al parecer nadie se preocuparía por la desaparición de esta muchacha, acerco sus labios a la orilla del cuello, inhalo profundamente dispuesto a dar la mordedura, sus dientes estaban a punto de tocar la tersa piel cuando una voz le llamo la Atención

Espero que ahora si tengas una buena explicación por hacerme venir al pueblo… Herbert – musito una voz grave, llena de ira

Padre…


End file.
